


You Were Never More Dangerous to Know

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, analogical - Freeform, logan is grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: "You love storms and I never completely understood why. Every storm you'd sit in the window and listen to the rain. It felt wrong to hear the rain last night… I sat in your favorite alcove, trying to see if the acoustics of the window seat made the sound of the rain more pleasant. Perhaps it was a foolish experiment. Or maybe I was hoping you would come to shoo me away so you could have your spot and your peaceful moment. But you didn't."Angst songfic for "You Were Right About Everything" by Erin McKeown
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You Were Never More Dangerous to Know

_ "You stubborn, uncaring jackass!" _

_ "Do you have any idea how I feel?" _

_ "Geez, I didn't know you  _ **_could_ ** _ feel, L!" _

* * *

"Stormcloud, I know this is too little too late, but I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never see when I take something too far; you're the one who always pulls me back from the edge of disaster. You didn't this time. I'm still upset with you for that. You always see problems coming and I'm too hot-headed to listen until too late. 

"Eugh, mud. It rained last night. You love storms and I never completely understood why. Every storm you'd sit in the window and listen to the rain. It felt wrong to hear the rain last night… I sat in your favorite alcove, trying to see if the acoustics of the window seat made the sound of the rain more pleasant. Perhaps it was a foolish experiment. Or maybe I was hoping you would come to shoo me away so you could have your spot and your peaceful moment. But you didn't. It's not fair. Rainy days mean seeing you in that alcove so fuck you for never showing up. You cannot just break the natural order of our lives like that.

"Do you remember that one time you were mad at me for not agreeing with you about something inconsequential? It was raining that night. You called me a jackass and said you didn't know I could feel anything. That fight was so pointless and I never understood how it got so heated. We sat in the alcove together once we apologized. I didn't like the rain much then either but I was so relieved to have you near me.

"That wasn't our first fight or our worst and certainly it wasn't our last, but your words always stuck with me, Stormcloud. You didn't know that I could feel. What a fantastic lie to tell yourself. Because if I can't feel then nothing you said to hurt me would ever matter, right? Well, I do feel. A lot. Truth is, I was always millimeters away from fracturing at the slightest touch back then. Your words hurt me. You know that- you have to know that. I- I don't hold it against you. I hurt you so many times, Stormcloud. It's truly a wonder you ever forgave me. But you are my Stormcloud for a reason. Dark, sometimes threatening, ready to unleash a storm at any moment but utterly beautiful in your ferocity and menace and calm. I love you for your mercy as much as I love you for your anger. 

"Dear Wegner, what a perfect storm you are. You protect me from destroying myself, but you also spur me on farther and faster than I thought possible. Being in love with you is like storm chasing. I can study and predict and map out what should happen when and yet, in the middle of the winds and rains you always surprise me. I have not known peace since I met you, but I don't want that peace anymore. Loving you was- is better. 

"Was. I- oh god I can't- was. You really aren't coming back. I- Virgil, you have to come back. Virgil, please. I've always needed you and this isn't- it's not fair you can't- Damn that Fucking Car! Damn the rain! Damn me for letting you drive in the storm! Damn me for letting you go! Virgil, we fought often enough but you didn't need to leave. I wish you hadn't because maybe you'd be with me at home instead of down there where I can't reach you. I just wanted you home. I just wanted to see you that night but never like this. I can't- I need you back. I need the last week to have been a nightmare. Please come back. Please. Please, Virgil, please come back to everything. I- I need you so much, Stormcloud. Please. Please… please come back to life..."


End file.
